the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: All-Stars 3 - The Fellowship
| outsidegroup = | three = | four = | numberofpeople = 20 | apocalypse = End Times | previousseason = Unrested | nextseason = TBA}} is the thirtieth season of After the Dark. Hosts People New Orleans Group NPCs Plane Group NPCs Boat Group NPCs The Dark Roses NPCs Other NPCs Timeline Prologue: *Everyone wakes up in New Orleans, some being brought back from the dead. No one knows anything about why they're there. *Zombies and demons arise, and a roar sends the group running into a warehouse. A giant screen appears inside the warehouse. *Collin and Kristoff break down the door, and are followed by Gregory and Navin inside. *Rachel appears on the screen, revealing she has taken over the AtD World. She tells everyone that she will give them a chance to escape. *Rachel reveals "The Bond", where everyone is partnered with someone else. If someone's partner dies, they will suffer. *Rachel sends everyone on a quest to find thirty artifacts all around the world. If they can bring them all to the warehouse, they will be able to escape the AtD World and all the horrors arising. *Everyone is presented with roses to pick, for their life sources. They are informed that three artifacts are at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, Liberia and somewhere in New Orleans. *Collin offers for five people to join his gang "The Dark Roses". Joan, Jaylen, Leshandria, Danny and Miguel choose to join them. Week 1: *The groups split up. One heading for the airport, one heading for a boat dock near the Atlantic Ocean and the final group staying in the warehouse. The Dark Roses head off. *The Boat Group raids a fishing store and sets out to sea on a boat. *The Plane Group takes an airplane and flies off to Liberia. *The New Orleans Group fights zombies in the streets with their bare hands. *Justin, Nicole, Andrew and Fang dive into the Atlantic Ocean to find the artifact. They meet a shark and whale, but swim past them. *The Plane Group lands in Liberia. *Justin searches a sunken ship for the artifact, but finds it outside the ship instead. It appears to be a piece of a makeshift raft. *Fighting through zombies in apartments, Karla spots a dinosaur and the group runs away in fright. *During a fight, Max and Garry are scratched, causing them to lose rose petals. Nathaniel is also scratched, losing a petal. *Gavin is bitten by a zombie on the arm. The rest of the group stomps his arm off, hoping to save him from turning. Max bandages his arm. Gavin loses all but two petals. *Fang, Nicole, Justin and Andrew return to the surface with the artifact, and find a clue to the next one on the stone it came with. *The New Orleans Group spends the night in a small apartment. Week 2: *TBA Week 3: *TBA Week 4: *TBA Week 5: *TBA Week 6: *TBA Week 7: *TBA Week 8: *Everyone wakes up in the warehouse they started out in. Rachel appears onscreen and takes all the artifacts collected. *Rachel announces that they are now merged, and tells them that the next three artifacts are in Portugal, El Salvador and Brazil. *Collin fires Miguel, as he and Navin run out the door to go to Portugal. *The robed man steps forward, as Grace asks who he is. The robed man proceeds to remove his robe, revealing himself to be Luke from Hydrophobia. *Karla embraces Luke, telling everyone that he is her husband. *Luke tells everyone that he can't search for the artifacts with them for reasons he cannot say. He agrees to go with Karla to Brazil, telling the rest of the group to go to El Salvador. *The group heads off, with Luke and Karla taking a different path. The group takes an airplane from the airport and begins heading to El Salvador. Edurne flies the plane. *On the plane, Nicole begins crying at the thought of being partners with Collin. *Lisa begins crying, but Noah comforts her, prompting her to say her first words to him "I love you.". *Tommy and Miguel both hit on Joaquin, causing the two to fight. Miguel punches Tommy, causing Tommy to lose a rose petal. *Everyone begins yelling at Tommy and Miguel to stop arguing, and they eventually calm down. Week 9: *The group begins to dehydrate, as they land in Santa Ana, El Salvador. *Looking outside, the town appears to be deserted and eerie. *Walking through town, the group encounters a band of wolves. Killing them; Michael, Nuno, Tommy and Dane grow a petal back. *Kaffe searches a building for water, but finds it to be trapped by Rachel. He gets out in time. *Miguel urinates on Tommy and the ground to make mud. *The group finds a bloodstained house that tells them the artifact is inside. It's the ring of a girl named Lucy, and they must take it from her. *Upon entering, the group finds the ring artifact. They go to take it, but a demon girl that appears to be Lucy takes it and wears it on her finger. *Lucy wails loudly, as everyone tries to fight her. However, it appears that she cannot be harmed. *Lucy rips two petals from Kaffe's rose, before Edurne and Joaquin tackle her. Lucy grabs them and kills them both. *Everyone runs outside, as Kaffe blows up the house with the grenades. Lucy emerges and attacks. *Tommy and Lock set trees on fire, but Lucy isn't distracted. Miguel joins them, as they throw burning sticks at Lucy, not harming her. *The group tries to fish the ring off Lucy's finger, but she destroys the fishing poles. *Tommy and Fang try to attack Lucy, but she knocks two petals off Fang's rose and kills Tommy by blowing up his head. *Grace attacks Lucy, causing Lucy to drop two of Grace's petals. Kaffe takes the ring while Lucy is distracted, and they run for the airplane. *Luke appears in a hologram to the group, telling them he and Karla found the fire necklace artifact. The group tells Luke they didn't get an artifact clue, to which Luke tells them that they had to listen to Lucy after taking the ring. *Luke tells the group that he knows the location of the artifact, and tells them to go to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, before the hologram ends. *The group heads to the Pacific Ocean. Week 10: *The group begins suffering from dehydration. They land in Manihi, French Polynesia to find water. *After searching huts, the group successfully finds water. *Nuno, Dane, Nicole, Michael and Lock swim under the Pacific Ocean to find the artifact. *After a lot of swimming, the group goes into an undersea cave and swims to the bottom. *Finding the artifact, the group is the faced by a massive megalodon. *Miguel and Fang fly the plane close to the ocean, but the sound angers the megalodon. Nuno, Dane, Nicole, Michael and Lock swim away from the megalodon and hide behind coral. *Having followed them, the megalodon finds the swimmers and prepares to eat them. It succeeds, as the megalodon eats Nuno, Dane, Nicole, Michael and Lock. *Noah swims underwater with the RPG, trying to shoot it, but it explodes and knocks him down to two petals. Bleeding, the megalodon swims toward him. *Noah makes it to the surface, as the megalodon swims away. He tries to cover his injury, before diving back down for the artifact. *Noah discovers the artifact to be the sword Skullslice. He reads the clue, crying, as Lisa hugs him. *Luke appears in a hologram to the group to get an update. Seeing the tears of his friends, Luke motivates them to continue with a speech. *Motivated, the group goes into the airplane, as Miguel flies toward Travnik in Bosnia & Herzegovina. Week 11: *Landing in a hilly area in Travnik, Bosnia & Herzegovina, the group hears a noise outside. *Noah checks out the noise, discovering a fast airplane landing behind the group's. *Everyone goes outside, where Collin and Navin emerge from the fast plane. They say they don't want to kill the group or find the artifact. *Luke and Karla arrive, announcing they know what Collin and Navin want. Navin and Noah exchange insults, before Collin reveals that they want Lisa and Karla. *Refusing to give Lisa and Karla up, a gunfight ensues. *Navin captures Karla and ties her up, trapping her in their plane. *Collin and Luke engage in a fistfight. Collin injures Luke, as everyone sees a strange wristwatch on Luke's arm. *Noah attacks Navin, but Navin punches Noah and rolls him down a hill, smashing Noah's gun in the process. Noah is dropped to one petal. *Fang nearby, Navin grabs her and ties her up. Realizing they can't get Lisa, Navin decides to take Fang as a "replacement". *Fang is locked up in the fast plane with Karla, as Collin and Navin get away and fly off. *Luke, injured, messes with something while facing away from everyone else. Turning back, he reveals to be completely healed. Trivia Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons